


Shameless

by Isagel



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex was always so smooth, so in control -  if he actually knew how Clark felt, how could he not think him ridiculous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

Clark turned the page in his journalism text book and continued trying to fool himself that he was reading. Not that he actually had any clue at this point what the chapter was about, but he was supposed to be studying, and maybe if he at least _looked_ at the words, they would drift into his brain through some form of subconscious absorption. It was worth a try.

Anyway, it was less embarrassing than staring at the phone lying next to him on the bed, waiting for it to ring. It proved he wasn't completely pathetic. Or something. But it _was_ Lex's phone, in Lex's bed, in Lex's luxury penthouse, where he as Lex's boyfriend now had the right to be, even when Lex himself was off on a three-week business trip to London. Which was all insanely cool, and still something he hadn't quite wrapped his mind around. So the whole not really reading thing was totally forgivable.

Especially since Lex wasn't there, which in fact was not cool at all. Lying here might be better than studying in his dorm room while the supposedly human creature that passed for his roommate told him endless stories about some girl with big boobs he was convinced wanted to jump his bones, but it was decidedly not near as good as lying here with Lex next to him. With Lex touching him, doing all those things that Clark had barely dared to dream of until he'd started college, and Lex had suddenly….

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed and - _okay, admit it, Clark_ \- looked at the phone. But you were allowed to miss your boyfriend, right? Wasn't that the sign of a committed relationship, or something like that? Besides, he wouldn't have to lie here being pathetic for much longer. Lex would call any minute, the way he did every night, and tomorrow he would be home again and Clark would have him back.

Which was a very good thing.

Oh, who was he kidding? A freaking _necessary_ thing, because Clark was getting to the point where he couldn't go another minute without feeling Lex's hands on his body again. The last few days had been unbearable, and the time he spent with his own hand around his cock just wasn't helping. It had used to help, in the days when having Lex had still been nothing but a vague fantasy, but now, after two months of doing the real thing every single night, and most mornings, and sometimes during the day when they simply couldn't stay away from each other…. Well, masturbation just wasn't cutting it anymore, not when Lex had been gone for three bloody weeks.

And the hard-on pressing into the mattress through the fabric of his jeans really wasn't helping with the studying. At all.

With a sigh he gave up and slammed the book shut, dropping it on the floor beside the bed. Maybe he could try sleeping with it under his pillow - he would be just as likely to learn the stuff that way. If he would be able to get any sleep at all, with his body all revved up and ready for Lex to come home. God, Lex would barely be able to get through the door before he….

The first ring of the phone startled him. On the second he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi, Clark." Smooth slide of silk over his skin, tender and smiling.

"Lex." He did his best to keep his voice steady.

"So what are you up to today?"

"Not much. Studying for my journalism exam." _Trying very hard not to rub myself against the mattress at the sound of your voice._ "Waiting for you to come home."

"Clark…." A definite change of tone, and not for the better. He wasn't going to want to hear this. "I'm afraid I can't come home tomorrow. The negotiations aren't going well; it looks like I might have to stay on another week."

He was not going to whine. He was not going to whine. He was an adult, for Christ's sake.

"Lex, I miss you."

A long, exasperated sigh at the other end of the line.

"I miss you, too, Clark. You know that. I wouldn't stay away a minute longer if it wasn't necessary. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I know. But…I need you."

There, he'd said it. He was pathetic.

"Oh?" The beginnings of a wicked smile in Lex's voice, and he knew that tone far too well, so well it made his cock twitch in his pants. "And what do you need me for?"

"You know what for. Don't play games with me tonight, okay?"

A brief silence.

"You're hard for me right now, aren't you, Clark?"

He was that obvious? This was beyond embarrassing. Lex must think he was such a needy little kid, no self-control at all.

Except that Lex didn't sound like he thought anything like it. He sounded…awed.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

What the hell kind of question was that?

"Of course I want you to take care of it! But you're not here, are you? That's obvious enough without you rubbing it in."

"Clark, I'm not trying to make fun of you." Patient voice, gentle. "I meant, would you like me to take care of it like this, over the phone?"

He could feel himself blushing from head to toe.

"You mean like…phone sex?"

"Yes, Clark." Amusement, and a slow, rough lilt that made his nerves tingle. "You'd have to use your own hands, but I'd be right here, talking you through it, making you come for me. I'd like to hear you come, Clark. It's been far too long."

God. Oh God. His entire body tightened with need, ached to do what that amazing voice was telling him to. But he didn't know how. The concept was just so….

"Lex, I…. Isn't that a bit, you know, kinky? I'd feel really weird about it."

He'd feel pathetic. Exposed. Like all the world could see that there wasn't a decent bone left in his body. That all Lex had to do was look at him, talk to him, and he was reduced to a shameless slut without a single thought in his head except how Lex made him crave release. His lover had asked him, more than once, if Clark would touch himself in front of him, let him watch. But he couldn't do that, couldn't open himself to that observant, self-contained gaze and let Lex see how desperately he really wanted this, how he would do anything, anything at all, to never have to be without it again. Lex was always so smooth, so in control - if he actually knew how Clark felt, how could he not think him ridiculous?

"Clark, I know you're not comfortable with this kind of thing, but all you have to do is listen. Let me tell you what I'd do if I were there right now. Just…let me pretend for a little while. And if you don't want to do anything else, that's fine. Okay?"

There was an edge to Lex's voice, something raw and jagged that Clark didn't quite recognize. It made his heart beat faster in his chest. And there wasn't really any harm in listening, was there?

"Okay."

"Good." A deep breath, almost like Lex had been holding it in. "Will you give me something to work with? Like where you are, what you're wearing?"

"I'm lying in your bed, on my stomach. With jeans on, and a white T-shirt." Slight laugh that didn't do anything to disguise the tell-tale breathiness of his voice. "No socks."

"Hmmm. You make a lovely picture, spread out on my bed like that. I have to stop in the doorway to admire you, let my eyes trail over your body. Those long legs…the muscles of your back beneath the cotton…the curve of your ass…. Beautiful and waiting. You know I'm there, you can feel me looking, but you don't turn around. And eventually, I move closer."

Clark closed his eyes, allowed himself to imagine. It was what he wanted, after all - to have Lex there with him again.

"There is a dip of the mattress as I settle on it, on my knees beside you. This close I can feel the heat of your body, and I can't keep from touching. I've waited too long. Neither of us says a word, but the tremor under your shirt as I slide my hand in patterns across your back is all the welcome necessary. I know you're aching for it, just like I am, and I'm going to give you everything you need."

It wasn't fair that Lex should have a voice like that. The man could sound sexy reading the stock market numbers out of the Financial Times, and when he talked like this…. There really was no defense.

"I want the feel of your skin under my fingers, so I pull your shirt loose from the waistband of your jeans and push it up as far as it will go. Beneath it, you're smooth and warm; more than addictive. When I scrape my nails across that special spot at the base of your spine, a shiver runs through you, and I marvel at how beautiful you are, the way I always do."

God, Clark could just imagine that touch, the one that had him panting for more every time they had sex. The memory of how it felt was intense, sharp like Lex's manicured nails on his back, and he couldn't keep from grinding into the mattress any longer. He needed friction, just enough to be able to stay sane, and if he didn't make any noise, there was no way Lex would know. Biting his lip against the whimpers in his throat, he let his hips begin to move.

And Lex kept talking.

"I am hard already, just from seeing you like this, and from the way you push up into my hand when I slide it over your ass, I know I'm not the only one. I can tell how much you want me, and that thought drives me frantic. I guide your hips up and reach around to open your pants, somehow manage to get them off without turning you around. It's worth the effort, because _this_ is how I want you - on elbows and knees, legs parted for me, heavy, breathtaking cock straining against your belly. I ache to reach down and stroke it, but I restrain myself. There are other things I want to do first, and if I start jerking you off, I don't think I'll be able to stop; the feel of you in my hand is just too perfect. Instead I move behind you, settle myself between your feet, and when you feel my breath skim along the crack of your ass, you know what's coming next. You don't make any sound, of course - you're too afraid of showing me how much you like this - but your body speaks for you, muscles quivering in my grip as I part your cheeks. I wet my lips and lean closer, and as the first lick swipes across your opening, a tiny whimper leaves your mouth. It reverberates inside me, makes me shake with wanting you, and I have to struggle not to touch myself and come for you right here and now. God, Clark, you're so beautiful…."

Lex's breathing had gone ragged, shallow and edgy behind the seamless flow of his words. There was arousal there - hunger - and Clark found himself wondering where Lex was, what he was doing. He could see him in a London hotel room, drenched in afternoon sun, in his shirt sleeves and with his tie loosened after the end of some boring meeting. Sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, swollen cock pushing against the front of his designer pants. Hard from talking to Clark. And somehow that image broke him, made the moans he'd been holding in escape from his lips, and he was rutting against the bed, making these noises that just wouldn't _stop_.

"Yes, Clark, that's it. Let me hear it. You're so amazing when you let go. Don't…don't hold back. I'm licking you right _there_ , my tongue circling your opening, pushing inside. You taste so delicious, deep and heady, and God, I don't want to stop. I could keep doing this for the rest of my life. You're so tight around the tip of my tongue, but you open for me, let me inside, let me fuck you with my mouth. I love taking you like this; it's almost…better than using my cock. You're so sensitive, so receptive, and when you start trembling around my tongue…."

God. The way Lex sounded…. It was tearing the last of his self-control to shreds, and he was past caring, past being able to think of anything but the voice in his ear and the desperate need coursing through his body. Scrambling up on his knees, he reached down and unzipped his jeans, managed to get his cock out without letting go of the phone. He was so hard, and he couldn't wait, had to stroke himself, his hand falling into a furious rhythm, sliding up and down his shaft. There was a low, drawn-out groan on the other end of the line, and he knew that Lex was doing the same, that he had his cock in his hand and was working it even as he went on talking.

"I can feel how close you are…pushing back so eagerly against me. I need to hear you come for me right now, need to feel you climax around me. I reach around and find your cock, so hot and wet with precome, and the way you buck into my touch is perfection. I start pumping you, hard and fast and…fuck, you feel so good…so…."

"Lex. Please, Lex, I…. Lex!"

He was coming, screaming Lex's name at the top of his lungs, thrashing on the bed like his lover was actually there, fucking him blind, and Lex's voice was with him, never falling silent, telling him over and over again how beautiful he was. It wasn't until he heard a loud noise by his ear and realized the phone was starting to crumble in his grip that he began resurfacing into reality. Only to hear Lex come with a loud moan that shook every bone in Clark's body. He could literally feel the shudders that ran through Lex as he came down from his orgasm, knew by heart what they looked like. It was almost enough to keep his mind from panicking about the fact that he had lost it completely. Almost, but not quite.

Then Lex spoke again, words riding on laughter.

"God, Clark…. That was incredible. You should have heard yourself - so fucking wild."

Clark felt himself blush scarlet, wanted to sink through the mattress. He'd known this was a bad idea and he shouldn't have given in just because he was horny. He'd needed it, sure, but why did he have to show Lex that?

"Hey…Clark. Don't do this to yourself. You're not doing anything wrong here, you know. I meant what I said - I love it when you let yourself go. I love _you_."

He couldn't have heard that right. It just wasn't….

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you."

Absolute certainty in Lex's voice, and this didn't make sense, but nothing had ever made his heart beat this fast.

"Lex, I…."

"Don't. Not now. I want to see your face the first time you say it. Save it 'til I get home, okay?"

"Okay."

"I've got to go now. Dinner with some key people I'm hoping to get in on this deal, and I have to change into another suit before I can show myself in public. I think this one might be a lost cause." An ironic smile in Lex's voice, and Clark started to relax, felt the ground become solid beneath him again. "I'll call you tomorrow, as usual."

"I'll be here. Bye then."

"Bye. And Clark…. It's a good thing that you need me. It's always going to be a good thing. Don't fight it so hard."

Clark opened his mouth to answer, but before he could think what to say, Lex had hung up.

He rolled onto his back and lay staring at the ceiling, mind a complete blank. Then a grin began spreading over his face. Lex loved him. Lex had made him come for him so hard he'd nearly pulverized the phone, and then he'd said he loved him. He didn't get it, wasn't sure he was going to get it anytime soon, but perhaps being shameless wasn't such a bad thing. He guessed he could learn to live with that.


End file.
